


KPop Smut Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: AB6IX (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, implied OT8, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Small smutty drabbles about various groups. And when I say small, I mean small.~Reposts from my now inactive nsfw tumblr blog. Tags will be updated as chapters are released.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, park woojin/reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Stray Kids: Chan/GN!Reader/Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: Stray Kids
> 
> Ship: Chan/GN!Reader/Minho (ft. Jisung)
> 
> Wordcount: 557 words
> 
> Includes: Blowjobs, threesome, cum sharing, implied polyamory
> 
> Warnings: n/a

You had wanted to make sure Chan had a break from working; Minho was simply bored. You're not sure how it ended up with the two of you kneeling on the floor, bodies pressing together as you both tried to fit between the leader’s legs.

Leant back in his desk chair, Chan had one hand tangled in your hair with the other covering his mouth as he tried his best to keep quiet. Not that it stopped whimpers from escaping as you finally took the head of his member between your lips, after minutes of simply brushing your fingertips over him, despite his begging for more. Meanwhile Minho alleviates his boredom by kissing and nipping at the soft flesh of Chan's inner thigh, hickies blossoming in his wake, various shades of pink and red staining the pale skin, and a smirk pulls at the younger's lips as he leans back to admire his handiwork.

Leaning back on your heels, you look up at Chan and almost laugh out loud at the desperate look on his face.

“Eager, are we?”

Chan nods.

Minho takes the chance to shift over, and without any warning takes Chan’s cock in his mouth and sinks down until his nose hits skin. You do actually laugh this time when Chan lets out a loud moan, the move no doubt catching him by surprise. You would thank God that nobody is around to hear, but you know for a fact that that would only turn Chan and Minho both on even more.

You watch for a moment as Minho works Chan with his mouth, slightly impressed that he hardly gags when the tip of the older’s cock hits the back of his throat. Not that you should be, considering how often you know Minho offers a blow job to anyone who looks like they need it. And while you could watch him go at it all day, you instead decide to stand up and move to Chan’s side, capturing his lips in a heated kiss while your hands push his shirt up so your fingers can pinch at his sensitive nipples.

It doesn’t take long for all the stimulation to bring Chan to the edge, which you can tell by the way he gets less involved in the kiss and ends up just moaning into your mouth. Breaking away completely, you only take a moment to admire how fucked out he looks - lips even puffier than usual, all bitten red and wet with spit - before you tap Minho on the shoulder.

“How about we let him finish on your face?” you say, getting back down on your knees beside Minho, who eagerly replies in the affirmative. You then take Chan’s cock in your hand and work it up and down in quick strokes as Minho continues to suck at the tip, and it isn’t long before Chan is coming. Minho quickly closes his eyes, feeling the hot release drip down his face. And when he opens them, his chin is taken in your hand. You turn his face to yours and lick his face clean, gathering Chan’s cum into your mouth before pulling Minho into a kiss and sharing it between you. Caught up in the kiss, you only just about catch Jisung’s voice suddenly speaking.

“Holy shit guys, that was hot as fuck!”


	2. The Boyz: Kevin/GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: The Boyz
> 
> Ship: Kevin/GN!Reader
> 
> Wordcount: 486 words
> 
> Includes: fingering, first time
> 
> Warnings: n/a

“Are you sure about this?” you ask, pulling away from Kevin slightly to scan his face, searching his face for any signs of apprehension.

You look at his lips, all red and swollen from making out for who knows how long. You look at his hair, looking far from perfectly styled as it was when he arrived. You look at his t-shirt, all rumpled and pulled down at the collar, exposing the faint red marks you had kissed onto his skin. He looked like a hot mess, and you were sure that if you looked into a mirror you would see yourself in a similar state, except for the fact that you lacked a shirt. And pants. Because according to Kevin, trousers are a “mere nuisance that only hinder one in fingering their significant other”.

“Isn’t it meant to be me asking that? You know, because I’m going to top?” Kevin replies, a cheeky smirk pulling at his lips. It quickly disappears as you push him by the shoulders, causing him to fall backwards into the pillows on your bed. Climbing on top of him, you straddle his waist and look down at him with a raised brow.

“Oh, are you? You know, I think you would make a pretty good bottom Kev,” you say, dragging your fingertips over his stomach, lightly scratching up to his chest, bringing his t-shirt up as you go. Kevin lets out a sound that is half laugh, half groan as you do so and he sits up, bringing your lips to his, only parting briefly to pull off his own top before his lips are back on yours and his hand is back in your underwear, lubed up fingers back inside of you. You moan into Kevin’s mouth at the intrusion, holding onto his wrist as you grind on his hand to try and gain more friction.

“Oh wow, that is hot,” your boyfriend whispers, watching with wide eyes as your grind on his hand. “Okay, can we like, you know, actually do it? Otherwise I’ll be cumming in my pants from just watching you like this,” he continues and you burst out laughing, pulling his hand away and kicking off the last of your clothing as Kevin hurries to do the same. 

When you are both completely naked, Kevin is quick to roll on top of you with a condom in hand that you quickly snatch away. Ignoring his questioning gaze, you carefully tear open the packet and your hand snakes down between your bodies, grasping Kevin’s cock lightly. You give it a few strokes causing Kevin to groan in your ear before rolling the condom onto his length.

“Just tell me if you want to stop, ‘kay?” he says as he looks into your eyes, his tip poking at your entrance.

“I will,” you reply, kissing his lips as he finally pushes into you for the first time.


	3. AB6IX: Woojin/GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: AB6IX
> 
> Ship: Woojin/GN!Reader
> 
> Wordcount: 349 words
> 
> Includes: dom!woojin, dom!reader, riding
> 
> Warnings: choking

The bedside table rattles as you shove Woojin down onto your bed. The plushie your boyfriend had won for you on your first date falling to the floor goes unnoticed, the two of you caught up in your own world. Clothes had been long since discarded, underwear quickly following. Crawling up Woojin’s body, you hold his wrists down as he tries to touch you, using your body weight to hold him down while simultaneously grinding down on him. The two of you were already very much worked up; fifteen minutes of foreplay and prep tends to do that to a person.

“Babe...,” Woojin says in warning, aiming a dangerous glare your way that you simply smirk at, harshly grinding down on him once more, as if to silently say that you were the one holding all the power.

“Yes, honey?” you answer cheekily. But before Woojin can say anything more, you sink down on his length. His words instead come out as a gasp as you start to ride him, and he stills beneath you, though only for a moment. Too caught up in your own pleasure, you let your guard down for a second, your bruising grip on his wrists slacking. And that second is all Woojin needs to flip the both of you over, swapping your positions. He hovers over you, one arm supporting him, the other trailing up your body, fingers dancing at your throat. Despite the fact that he now has you at his mercy, you can tell Woojin is hesitant to truly let himself go and so you smirk up at him once more. 

“Woong was right when he said you were totally a sub then, was he?” you taunt, obviously being successful when Woojin’s fingers finally wrap around your neck, pressing down the perfect amount to make you the tiniest bit lightheaded. And without warning, his hips are snapping into your own, hard enough that you know that you’ll both be aching the next day. Though as Woojin’s lips meet yours in a messy kiss, you can’t find it in yourself to care.


	4. The Boyz: Sangyeon/GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: The Boyz
> 
> Ship: Sangyeon/GN!Reader
> 
> Wordcount: 338 words
> 
> Includes: honestly, basically just kissing
> 
> Warnings: n/a

Stumbling into the bedroom, you and Sangyeon can’t seem to stop giggling at nothing. You had been out with a group of friends since the sun had gone down, flitting between restaurants for food and soju before ending up at a karaoke place and you had only just gotten back. Sangyeon shimmies out of his jeans before flopping backwards on the bed, spreading out with a groan.

“Tired baby?” you ask, lying on top of him, resting your chin on his chest. Looking down at you, he runs a hand through your hair and shakes his head slightly.

“Not really, which is probably a problem,” he replies, glancing at the alarm clock on your bedside table. Humming at his answer, you press a series of kisses to his exposed collarbone, sucking slightly on the last one, successfully pulling a moan from Sangyeon.

“Oh, I see how it is,” he says, moving so the two of you are sitting up, with you in his lap. His hand doesn’t leave your hair, instead his grip tightens slightly and he pushes your head closer, pressing his lips to yours in a quick kiss. He then trails his lips from your lips across your jaw. “You’re just desperate for me aren’t you? You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself all night. So now that you have me all to yourself, what shall we do? Shall I kiss you?" he says, kissing you once more.

"Or maybe you want more than that, hmm?"

While he continues to kiss you, the hand not in your hair smooths over your shoulder and down your back, his fingers eventually slipping under the waistband of your underwear. You don't have a chance to answer him even as his lips leave yours as Sangyeon pulls on your hair, exposing your neck to him. And with the way he slowly rolls his hips up into you as he nips and licks at your neck, you're glad that the two of you had left your calendars free for the weekend.


	5. GOT7: Jinyoung/GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: GOT7
> 
> Ship: Jinyoung/GN!reader
> 
> Wordcount: 606 words
> 
> Includes: fingering, mistletoe
> 
> Warnings: reader has a pussy and wears lingerie but no pronouns are used

“I’m back!” you hear your husband Jinyoung say as he enters the house. Quickly, you shrug off your dressing gown and, after taking a moment to shiver at the cool air hitting your near bare skin, you lie down on the bed. You shift constantly, using the closet mirror in front of you to find the most appealing position before finding one and settling down into the soft bed sheets.

“Honey? Where are you?” Jinyoung calls, undoing his tie as he climbs the stairs, a little confused. Usually, when you were home, you would be there to greet him as soon as he walked through the front door, giving him a kiss and hanging up his coat for him. But there was none of that this time. He knew you were home though. All of your shoes were in place, and the kitchen radio was playing as it always did when you were there. His confusion was put to rest though as soon as he opened the door to your shared bedroom when he was greeted with the sight of you laying ever so enticingly on the bed, wearing nothing but the lingerie he had gotten you for Christmas.

“There you are,” he says, forgetting about the half loosened tie around his neck in favour of moving over to you. He sits beside you on the bed, a smile pulling at his lips as he takes in your form.

“Here I am,” you reply, returning his smile, cheeks turning hot from how intently Jinyoung was staring at you, nothing but love and appreciation in his eyes. “It fits quite well, doesn’t it?”

“It does. I chose well,” he hums as he finally looks at your face, chuckling at what he sees. While he had been distracted checking you out, you had sneakily pulled out some mistletoe from where you had hidden it under your pillow and held it above your head, lips puckered slightly as you waited for your husband to notice. And you aren’t disappointed for barely a moment passes before Jinyoung’s plump lips are on your own, in a soft, slow kiss.

“Next,” you say as he finally pulls away, and he glances at where you had the mistletoe hovering over your lap. 

“It would be my pleasure,” he says chuckling at your antics, moving to pull the lacy panties down your legs. He sits still for a second, admiring the sight of you looking down at him eagerly, biting your lip and looking ever so beautiful in the dim lighting. Without breaking eye contact, he softly kisses your thighs as he spreads your legs, fitting himself between them. And then without warning, he licks a stripe up your slit, pulling a low whine from you.

“How are you already so wet?” he asks, but he doesn’t give you any time to answer, immediately diving back in and sucking on your clit, humming appreciatively at the sounds that spill from your lips at his administrations. And when you arch your back, pushing your hips as close to Jinyoung’s face as you can, the lace of the bra still on your body rubs against your stiff nipples, adding even more pleasure to that that his lips were giving you. Slowly, Jinyoung slides a finger into you. It soon turns into two fingers. And then three. 

It doesn’t take long for him to have you singing his name, cumming around his fingers as his tongue laps up your juices. And as he leans back, quickly discarding his now wrinkled clothes, you know that there are plenty more orgasms waiting for you before the night is through


	6. The Boyz: Sangyeon/GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group: The Boyz
> 
> Ship: Sangyeon/GN!Reader
> 
> Wordcount: 513 words
> 
> Includes: blowjobs
> 
> Warnings: terrible Christmas related jokes

“I still can’t believe Kevin got you that,” you gasp out between fits of laughter, a wide grin on your face as you watch your boyfriend model the younger boy’s gift, burying your head in a pillow to try and calm yourself down. 

In front of you at the foot of the bed stands Sangyeon with a comically serious look on his face that contrasts spectacularly against the exaggerated poses he pulls. And if that wasn’t enough to get you laughing, the fact that he was completely naked save for the underwear he was wearing definitely was.

Now, usually you would have very much appreciated seeing Sangyeon in such a state of undress, but when he had a three foot long candy cane looking “sock” coming from his crotch, well, you were breathless for another reason.

“What do you mean? Don’t you want to ‘lick my stick’?” he says, quoting the underwear as he swings the long piece of fabric like a lasso, causing you to break down into another fit of laughter.

“Oh, I would gladly ‘lick your stick’, just not when you're wearing that,” you reply, brushing the tears from your eyes as you do your best to catch your breath. Catching his eye, your grin at each other and Sangyeon flops onto the bed beside you, his head on your stomach and eyes full of love as he looks up at you.

“So, what about if I take it off?” he says as he pulls up your shirt, pressing kisses to your stomach. Looking down at him, you run a hand through his hair before letting it travel lower, across his shoulders and down his bare chest. He shivers as your fingertips brush across his skin and he sends a hopeful grin your way, making you chuckle and pull him up to sit beside you, swapping your positions. Ever so slowly you kiss your way down his chest and stomach and you have to bite your lip to keep yourself from bursting out laughing once more as you pull the hilariously hideous underwear down his legs, discarding it into some unknown corner of the room, to hopefully be forgotten about forever. You take his length into your hand, slowly stroking, feeling him become hard under your touch. Without warning you place your lips around his tip and lick, and Sangyeon throws his head into the sheets with a groan as you press your tongue into the slit.

“Oh shit. You're so good at licking my stick,” he says, causing you to almost choke on his cock. Your boyfriend sends a cheeky smirk your way as you look up at him in disbelief and the two of you simultaneously chuckle, though Sangyeon’s chuckles quickly turn to moans as you take him back into your mouth, sucking harshly as revenge for his little stunt before letting go of him with a pop.

“Well, if I remember rightly, don’t candy canes take a while to finish?” you say with your own smirk and Sangyeon groans as you hint at the long night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposts of drabbles from my old blog, @prismaticbi on tumblr. I'm no longer active there, but wanted to keep these somewhere in case I do go through with deleting the blog, as well as to showcase my work off a little. 
> 
> Follow me on my nsfw twitter, [@switchseungmin](https://twitter.com/prettyboylino)
> 
> If you enjoy my work, feel free to buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/bmbltee)! Any help is appreciated, and I ko-fi requests! Rest assured they'd be much longer than these drabbles. I'll write for almost any group; member/member or member/reader (or multiple!), and almost nothing is off the table.


End file.
